


Death takes a relaxing side trip to Pallet Town

by Untrust_Us



Series: Methos as a pokemon (Or Death let loose on unsuspecting pokemon trainers) [1]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untrust_Us/pseuds/Untrust_Us
Summary: Whoever thought it was a wise idea to let Death loose in in the world of Pokemon must not be allowed to escape without consequences!(The author denies any involvement.)





	1. Thumbs Are Important

_Death’s patience knows no bounds. However, it might be severely tested when up against the inconvenience of finding oneself in what appeared to be a different dimension. In an unquestionably non-humanoid body._

While Methos has lived for far too long to be anything but in absolute control of both his external and internal reactions, he had also learned the downsides of completely suspending his more emotive sides. Though his current circumstances were without doubt cause for some mild alarm there was yet any need for full on hysteria. As such he vehemently shushed the more apprehensive voices calling for blood and ashes. After then reaffirming that he held the only Quickening in the area he focused on what was in front of him. Or rather what wasn’t.

He immediately decided that the lack of thumbs was going to be a problem. Swordsmanship was unfortunately highly dependent on the ability to actually hold a sword. Which would be detrimental if he found himself in a mano-a-mano with an immortal or otherwise. This line of thought would have to be saved for a later date due to the evident scarcity of swords in the general vicinity.  
A second point of consternation was a detestable inability to produce anything but the barest of familiar syllables. When he tried to express his completely understandable displeasure over his now thumbless state, the noises created were what could best be described as unique. All further articulation attempts failed at producing anything but similar noises. It would seem this form’s larynx wasn’t up for speech. Which he felt was even more regrettable than the sword difficulty as verbal communication in many cases was more essential than any physical prowess. He additionally refused to consider the thumb dilemma in conjunction with writing.  
He instead diverted his attention to the curious case of the Tail. Which was attached to him.

His old adage of survival toiled like bells in the back of his mind. His ultimate goal was to Live. But he would first have to adapt to his new circumstances and grow stronger. To do whatever would be necessary to survive tomorrow. Even if Death now walked on paws.


	2. Trying to make sense of the world of pokémon is not for the faint of heart.

After spending some time figuring out the basic movements of walking with four limbs and getting over the incredulity of the situation, Methos focused on getting a feel for his surroundings. His senses were a frustrating mess of jumbled information. Sight at least was comprehensible even if his inner biologist wanted to monolouge about difference in colour perception and canine sense of smell. While some of his voices were more persistant than others he pointedly put scientific reasoning for later. 

He had woken up in a forest. Filled with tall trees he couldn't quite place. The sky was clear and the wind was warm. He checked the positioning of the sun and started walking. Water would be a priority. Death by thirst would never be his idea of fun. 

It took a few hours until the scenery changed. While the trees thinned into a small meadow he could only stare at the sight in front of him. It was what could only be described as three living plants dancing and chanting under the sunlight. With skirts of leaves and two blooming red flowers on their heads. And very expressive faces. 

During his long, long life Methos had come to accept that he would never know everything. That there would always be new things to discover no matter how old he became. This however was skirting on the surreal. Instead of confronting that he must have either survived some sort of atomic level apocalypse and lost his memories or something similar he decided to back away and find a place to shelter. If this sort of thing remains after sleeping he will simply have to deal with the new kind of absurdety the world has decided to put him through. 

 

* * *

 

Sleep didn't help. He was still in the body of something distinctly fox like. And waking up to a night sky with completely different constellations was not comforting. He had become a bit obsessive about learning about the stars positions all over the world as the world changed around him. A habit he had become increasingly attached to as he became aware that not even the stars themselves stayed the same. Brushing up on specific obscure knowledge was something that the modern era had helped him with immensly.

Nothing was familiar. No sense of direction. No knowledge of where to run. 

He can't entierly ignore the growing thrill of something completely unknown.

 

* * *

 

_“Hello there! This is Prof. Oak speaking, how can I help you?”_

_"Ah, surely even with your addled brain you remember the voice of an old rival?”_

_"Agatha, this is most certainly a surprise! It’s been too long!”_

_“Don’t sound so enthusiastic. I’m simply calling you on the authority of the Elite Four. We’ve gotten multiple reports on pokémon acting out of the ordinary all over the Kanto region starting early in the morning. It centered on those of ghost and psychic type, which of course put me in charge of the handling of the matter as my own were directly affected._

_"Has any pokémon been hurt? How has their behaviour changed?”_

_"It is not entirely consistent but my Gengar and Haunter are laughing in a corner and chanting a short tune about how Death has arrived. My Misdreavus is sneaking up on everyone around and shrieking at them. When Alakazam is awake he translates this to be something about decapitation and playing ‘The Game’. And yes, he made it obvious that it should be capitalized. You can see how this is a bit concerning for everyone involved."_

_"How far reaching has the fenomena gotten? Is it spreading through any discerning vektors? The pokémon of this research lab doesn’t seem to be affected as of yet.”_

_"I’ll make sure you get full access to the data on the situation. There is still not quite cause for immediate emergency actions since the pokemon in question haven’t had any violent inclinations but I prefer to be cautious about it. I’ll send out some teams to investigate how the wild pokémon are affected and send a few messages to other regions if anything similar is happening.”_

_"Of course. I’ll do my best to look into it and send out a few feelers myself. I’ll keep you posted on any progress.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dance of Bellossom](https://youtu.be/1bZOUdSFlFI?t=87)
> 
> [Gengar and Haunter having fun](https://youtu.be/-iVf0Esewkk?t=45)
> 
> [Misdreavus is basically a floating decapitated head itself](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Misdreavus_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)#Origin)


End file.
